


Clubbing- A Short Story

by Phoenixwolfgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bars, Bisexual Characters, Clubbing, Fluff, Hans Is A Police Officer, Hans May Have Two X Chromosomes But He Is All Male, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just A Story That I Thought Of And Then Wrote Down, Mentions of Date Rape Drugs/Roofies, Mild Language, One Shot, Other, Panic Attacks, Romance, Suggestive language, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trans Female Character, What Happens At A Club, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwolfgirl/pseuds/Phoenixwolfgirl
Summary: I was bored earlier and had no inspiration for my multi-chaptered fics, so I amused myself by imagining what would happen if my girlfriend and I went to a club. This story is the result of that daydream. Names are changed, so don't even bother looking us up. I literally wrote this for fun. I don't really care if you read this or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you did decide to read my story. Thanks. It's not much to look at but I like it.

Clubbing- A Short Story

Hans’s POV

 

I was sitting at the bar of my girlfriend’s newest favorite club, The Paradox, sipping on some iced water and happily watching said girlfriend dance when he came up to me. Obviously, he assumed me to be a female, given how he was checking out my B-cup chest and my long brown hair. That was irritating in and of itself, but then he just had to slide me a drink that I literally just saw him slip something into.

 

“Hey pretty girl, how about you have a drink on me, then we can hit the dance floor. I’m Richard, by the way.” He said as he slid me a Rum and Coke on the Rocks. I rolled my eyes before pouring the drink out on the counter.

 

“No thanks, Dick. I don’t drink and I DEFINITELY don’t dance. Here’s the money to pay for the wasted drink.” I said before handing him the money for the Rum and Coke. This somehow peaked his interest in me beyond my body.

 

“Well if you don’t drink and you don’t dance, then what are you doing here in a club?" He asked me as he ordered a whiskey for himself.

 

“I’m here so I can make sure my roommate gets home safe. She loves drinking and dancing, but I don’t let her go out without me. Too many creeps frequent places like this. And I don’t drink because it could very well kill me. ADHD meds and alcohol don’t mix well. As for dancing, I’m really bad at it.” I explain to the asshole next to me, in hopes that it would get him to leave me alone. He sips on his drink before continuing to talk to me.

 

“So which one is your roommate? Do you think she would be interested in a guy like me?” Richard ask me as he scans the crowd on the dance floor with a predatory gaze. I tense up at the idea of him slipping my girlfriend a roofie and then possibly kidnapping her and raping her. Of course I go into full defense mode.

 

“Listen here, Dick! If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will castrate you with a smile. And don’t think I didn’t notice you slip something into that Rum and Coke you offered me. I know exactly what kind of guy you are, and she is not interested! Now fuck off before I arrest you.” I say as I grab his tie to yank him down to my level and shove my badge in his face. I almost explode when I feel a hand on my shoulder before realizing it's just my girlfriend, Areties. I pocket my badge and turn around before she gives me a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth.

 

“Are you alright, Hans? This dude isn’t bothering you is he, babe?” Areties asks me as she hugs me from behind and rests her chin on top of my head. I shake my head no as I finally release Richard with a rough shove into the bar stool behind him.

 

“Wait, you’re a lezzy?!? That’s disgusting, bitch! You people make me sick!” Dick says as he spits at my girlfriend and me.

 

“And rapists like you make me sick, Richard. So fuck off! And your information, I’m not a lesbian. I’m bisexual and transgender. So male pronouns if you please, asshole.” I say before turning completely around and stretching up to give Areties a passionate kiss. I don’t turn back around until I hear him stomping away. When I do turn around, he is indeed gone. I rest my forehead against my girlfriend’s chest and sigh. She gently pats my back to calm me down. “Thanks babe. He asked me which one you were and I got all aggressive and protective. I saw him slip something into a drink he offered me and I was worried that he would try the same thing with you and kidnap you or rape you or both. That’s the first panic attack I’ve had since we were still teenagers.” I say as Areties slips my wallet from my back pocket and pays off our tab.

 

“It’s alright Hans, I’m okay, you’re okay, we are both okay. Although I am kinda buzzed right now. So how about you drive us home and I remind you just how alive we both are?” Areties whispers into my ear, giving me chills that run down my spine.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great!” I say enthusiastically as I grab my keys and pull Areties by her hand to our car. She just laughs and says something about typical men.

 

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

For Now

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and want me to write more one shots like this, specifically relating to Hans and Areties, then let me know in the comments below. Also, feel free to leave a Kudos or to share a link to this story. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
